Wait Past Dawn
by peachfans
Summary: Xiao Qiao is waiting for Zhou Yu. But what if he does not show?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to due with Dynasty Warriors. Never have……and sadly….never will.

Xiao Qiao half sat half kneeled on the bed. It was so very hard to sit still- she was _so _anxious. She clenched some more bed linens in between her tiny fingers. Any minute now he would walk through the door and instantly take her into his arms. Her heart ached. Where was he?

In reality, this was the only time Zhou Yu and she had together. He was busy- Xiao Qiao understood that. After all, he _was_ Wu's tactician. As much as she wanted to be with him all day _and_ all night, no matter how much her heart ached when she wasn't with him, Xiao Qiao knew that she could not be selfish; so the two would go along with their days. They hardly ever saw each other during that time. But if she was lucky, she could catch a glimpse of him either sitting in some far off meeting or discussing tactics in the courtyard. Those were the days she cherished; Days when she was allowed to see him other then at night.

_Night……_

At night, she would go through the motions; wash her body, get herself changed, etc. It was all done very mechanically, like the rest of her day. Then she would sit on the bed and wait. He would soon come, struggling as always to get the door open as if he couldn't get it open fast enough. She would smile at him sweetly and then she would be in his arms. Zhou Yu's warmth was so unique and so special that, Xiao Qiao decided, nothing could ever best it. No overcoat, shawl, or quilt had ever made her feel so warm and protected. She would burry her face in his clothing, taking in his scent and she would feel his lips on her hair- as he was doing the same. After all, they had to make the most of what precious little time they had together. Or what seemed like a short amount of time. No duration of time with him-not days, not months, not even years-would be enough if he had to leave in the end. She could be satisfied. She loved him and there was no question that she _had_ to be with him always. Yet somehow, knowing that he would return helped her survive through the long days without him.

Xiao Qiao would hear his heartbeat. It would be such a steady beat; one that she had learned to recognize and treasure. It was calming and she would soon find herself falling asleep and she knew that he would do the same. And that was that. They would fall asleep together. It was their special time that no one could ever take away from them. They would be content in holding each other; enjoying the presence of the other. Then in the morning he would leave. Xiao Qiao would wake up to his warm fingers gently brushing the bangs out of her face. She would smile up at him and then he would bend down to kiss her forehead. He never dared to kiss her on the lips. If he did, then he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would spend the whole day kissing her and miss his vitally important meetings. He had made that mistake to many times before. Then he would leave. Xiao Qiao would manage to smile until he left, then she would allow herself to cry a little before she, too, would go on with her day -constantly thinking of him until she saw him again.

And now he was late. Xiao Qiao fought back her tears. She wouldn't let herself cry. That would be selfish. Still, her lip quivered as she gazed longingly at the door. It was so hard to sit still. She wanted to run and find him. She would search the whole compound until she found him. But would just being able to look at him be enough to satisfy her need? Xiao Qiao shook the idea out of her head. She knew she couldn't do that. He had things that he needed to accomplish. She would have to accept and understand that.

As the night dragged on, the thought of him coming tonight seemed unlikely. Xiao Qiao was fighting against fatigue now along with the tears. Still, she waited. She promised herself that she would be here for him. Even if he just poked his head in quickly to apologize that he couldn't make it tonight, she would be here; waiting for him.

Soon the room was filled with light and Xiao Qiao heard the world around her wake up and start the day. She sighed. He had missed their special time. She shook the idea of crying from her head. She would go along with her day and then wait for him again that night. It was a solid plan and she was sure that she could rely on it to help her endure the day.

As Xiao Qiao climbed slowly off the bed, she heard something clawing at the door. It was like someone was frantically trying to get it open and couldn't get it open fast enough. Xiao Qiao took a step towards the door when it opened. Zhou Yu stumbled through the doorway. His hand was pressed against the door for support. Xiao Qiao stared at him in shock. He was out of breath and she could tell from the dark circles under his eyes how very tired he was. His eyelids fluttered as he tried desperately to fight against fatigue. His face was tortured and apologetic. He knew what he had done. He had missed their night together.

Xiao Qiao gazed into his eyes. They were so sad. She couldn't stand it. He was here, asking for forgiveness. He had even run here to see her despite his obvious sleep deprivation. She smiled kindly at him and he smiled back. She could see how relieved he was now; relieved that she had so fully forgiven him.

Then, he let himself slump into her arms. Xiao Qiao instinctively caught him. Her knees trembled under his weight. He was so much bigger then she was. Xiao Qiao looked affectionately down at his sleeping face that rested peacefully on her shoulder. She bent her head and put the side her face to his; he as already asleep. Poor Zhou Yu. He was exhausted. Xiao Qiao looked hastily at the bed. She could barely support his weight now. She quickly racked her brain for an idea.

She shuffled closer to the bed. Then, using her teeth, she managed to shimmy the blanket to the ground and a few pillows. Xiao Qiao leaned up against a pillow she had propped up against the side of the bed. She still held Zhou Yu. His face was resting just above her chest and she could feel his warm breath on her face. She lovingly pulled the blanket on him.

Xiao Qiao gazed down at his perfect face. It was like an angel's. Her eyes were heavy and they wanted to sleep; but she stubbornly fought then back. She wouldn't miss this for the world. He was here with her. Sleep seemed trivial at a time like this. Xiao Qiao bent over to kiss his forehead. Then, she put her forehead to his and she could feel the warmth.


End file.
